starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Batalla de Hoth/Leyendas
| post=*Ocupación de Bespin *Segunda Misión a EndorStar Wars: Force Commander *Batalla de RemitikStar Wars: TIE Fighter demo| image=300px| nombre= Batalla de Hoth| conflicto= Guerra Civil Galáctica| fecha= 3 DBYThe Essential Atlas| lugar= Base Eco, Hoth| result= Victoria Imperial, destrucción de la Base Echo| comb1=Imperio Galáctico| comb2=Alianza Rebelde| comandante1=*Ejecutor Darth Vader *Almirante Firmus Piett *General mayor Maximilian Veers *General Brenn Tantor| comandante2=*General Carlist Rieekan *Comandante Luke Skywalker *Coronel Ledick Firest *Mayor Bren Derlin y otros| fuerza1=*Legión 501 **Soldados de asalto *Blásters de Repetición Pesados E-Web *probots Motospeeders 74-Z *AT-PTs *AT-STs *AT-ARs *AT-ATs *Juggernauts *Cazas TIE *Bombarderos TIE *Interceptores TIE **Grupo de Ataque Imperial 181 *[[Nave de aterrizaje clase Centinela|Naves de Desembarco Clase Centinela]] *Y-85 Titan dropships *Varios Imperial dropships *1 [[Destructor Estelar clase Victoria I|Destructor Estelar Clase Victoria I]] *[[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I|Destructores Estelares Clase Imperial I]] *[[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial II|Destructores Estelares Clase Imperial II]] *1 [[Acorazado Estelar clase Ejecutor|Acorazado Estelar Clase Ejecutor]]| fuerza2=*Soldados rebeldes **Escuadrón 4 *Docenas de blásters de repetición *Cortador de hielo láser *Transporte de personal rebelde *P-Torre Atgar 1.4 FD *Baterías anti-infantería láser DF.9/B *1 cañón de iones v-150 KDY *Generador de escudo DSS-02 *Al menos 12 Aerodeslizadores T-47 *Cazas Espaciales T-65 Ala-X **Escuadrón Pícaro *Interceptores RZ-1 Ala-A *7 Cazas Espaciales Ala-B *Cazas Espaciales BTL Ala-Y *30 Transportes Medianos GR-75 *6 [[Transporte Clase Kleeque|Transportes Clase Kleeque]]| bajas1=*Mínimas bajas de infanteria *Varios AT-ATs *Algunos AT-STs *Por lo menos 1 Destructor Estelar Clase Imperial I *AT-ARs *AT-PTs *Algunos ProDroides encontrados por la Alianza| bajas2=*17 de 30 Transportes Rebeldes *Infantería pesada *Todos los deslizadores de las nieves *K-3PO}} La Batalla de Hoth fue un conflicto importante de la Guerra Civil Galáctica, durante la cual la Base Eco en Hoth fue destruida. Fue una victoria importante para el Imperio Galáctico, y una de las peores derrotas de la Alianza Rebelde. La base había sido descubierta por un droide sonda víbora enviado desde el Ejecutor. Cuando recibió una posible evidencia de los Rebeldes Darth Vader envió su Escuadrón de la Muerte a Hoth, pero el Almirante Kendal Ozzel salió del hiperespacio muy cercano al sistema Hoth alertando a la Alianza y permitiéndoles preparase para su ataque y una evacuación, lo que costó la vida a Ozzel y la promoción del Capitán Firmus Piett para reemplazarlo. El imperio se vio forzado a un ataque terrestre por medio de caminates AT-ATs comandados por el General Mayor Maximilian Veers, cuya misión era destruir el generador de energía de la base Eco que alimentaba al escudo planetario para hacer al bombardeo orbital. La Alianza envió al Escuadrón Pícaro a bordo de aerodeslizadores especializados para uso en la nieve. Pero no tenían el suficiente poder de fuego para derribar los AT-ATs, por lo que Luke Skywalker sugirió usar cables para enredar las patas de los caminantes y hacerlos caer. Eventualmente el Imperio destruyó el generador de energía y la legión 501 encabezada por Darth Vader entraron a la base, sin embargo la mayoría del personal logró escapar de la base, para después continuar la batalla en el espacio. Preludio left|thumb|150px|Un droide sonda Víbora detecta la Base Eco. Después del abandono de la base en Yavin 4, el Imperio dedicó grandes esfuerzos para buscar el lugar de la nueva base secreta de la Rebelión. Durante un asalto a Ciudad Zaloriis para castigar a los separatistas zaloranos, Darth Vader y el general Maximilian Veers descubrieron archivos de la biblioteca que mostraban que la nueva ubicación estaba en algún lugar cerca de Elrood. 150px|left|thumb|La fuerza Imperial aterriza en Hoth. La Base Eco fue fundada alrededor del 2 DBY. Luke Skywalker había sugerido Hoth como un lugar posible para la nueva base Rebelde, después de que se había quedado atrapado en Hoth y había encontrado ahí a un exiliado Imperial. Luke mató al hombre y se fue en busca de la Alianza, para darles información sobre Hoth. La flota personal de Vader, el Escuadrón de la Muerte, llegó al sistema Hoth. Siguiendo un descubrimiento accidental de un droide sonda Vibora (que después fue destruido por Han Solo), que resultó ser la base principal de la Alianza Rebelde, localizada en el sexto planeta del sistema. Para supervisar este asalto vital, el Gran General Malcor Brashin y su brillante segundo al mando, el general Brenn Tantor, fueron llamados al sistema Hoth. Lord Vader y sus altos oficiales habían planeado un ataque sorpresa, saliendo del hiperespacio a cierta distancia del planeta y tomando ventaja del hecho de que la actividad meteorológica hacía difícil que los Rebeldes vieran las naves que se acercaran. Entonces iniciarían un limitado bombardeo orbital de gran alcance para destruir todas las defensas y naves espaciales, seguido por un asalto terrestre generalizado para capturar cualquier sobreviviente. thumb|left|150px|Tropas de la [[Alianza Rebelde|Alianza preparandose para repeler las fuerzas Imperiales]] Sin embargo, el almirante Kendal Ozzel hizo su propio plan de asalto, y salió del hiperespacio cerca del sistema estelar, decidido a desarrollar un bombardeo de saturación. Este grave error, permitió a los sensores Rebeldes de advertencia temprana detectar a la flota Imperial. Se activó el escudo energético que protegía a la Base Echo de cualquier bombardeo naval. Un iracundo Darth Vader ejecutó al almirante por su incompetencia y promovió a Firmus Piett, entonces jefe capitán de la flota del Super Destructor Estelar Ejecutor, a almirante. Habiendo evaluado la situación, Vader ordenó al general Veers aterrizar fuera del alcance del escudo de energía y comenzar un asalto de superficie para destruir el generador de energía de los Rebeldes e inutilizar así el escudo. El Escuadrón Muerte se integró en una formación de bloqueo para prevenir el escape de cualquier nave Rebelde que huyera. Veers tomaría el mando de la situación sobre el terreno mientras Tantor supervisaba todo el enfrentamiento y le daba órdenes a Veers desde órbita a través del BHCI. 150px|left|thumb|Rebeldes en las trincheras durante la batalla Naves de transporte Titan Y-85 depositaron a la fuerza de aterrizaje Imperial en el Morsh Moraine. La fuerza Imperial, llamada Fuerza Blizzard, consistía de varios batallones de stormtroopers equipados para el clima frío (conocidos como aerodeslizadores), algunos escuadrones equipados con blásters de repetición pesados. La fuerza de infantería se encontraba a bordo de transportes AT-AT y Juggernaut A5, apoyados por caminantes Transporte Personal Todo Terreno, AT-ST y AT-AR, y con droides sonda Viper surtiendo apoyo sensorial extra. La Alianza empleó aerodeslizadores T-47, naves aéreas ligeras modificadas para condiciones de combate ártico dirigidas por el escuadrón de élite Escuadrón Rogue. Las tropas terrestres estaban armadas con rifles bláster A280 y varios tipos de emplazamientos de artillería, incluyendo baterías láser antiinfantería DF.9/B y los cañones láser antivehículos P-Tower, de la era de las Guerras Clon. thumb|200px|Un grupo de [[AT-ATs se acercan a la Base Eco.]] Un gran cañón de iones, el Defensor Planetario V-150, daba fuego de apoyo para los transportes que escapaban. Para proteger el interior de la base, las tropas Rebeldes emplearon varios trineos repulsores, cada uno armado con un cañón bláster. La Batalla El ataque imperial tenía como principal objetivo destruir el generador de energía de la base rebelde. Esto produciría la desactivación del escudo protector que protegía a la base de un ataque orbital. El General Maximilian Veers dirigió personalmente el asalto, conduciendo su caminante AT-AT y aplastando a las defensas rebeldes. Los imperiales sufrieron bajas incluso antes del comienzo de la batalla. El Ventisca IV intentó abrirse camino a través del Valle Kerane con la pretensión de impresionar a Vader. Veers perdió tres caminantes, probablemente AT-STs en las brechas de los glaciares. Esto obligó a las fuerzas imperiales a desviarse hasta una ruta más segura hacia el oeste. Los caminantes AT-ST avanzaron hacia el cañón de iones del puesto Beta para evitar daños en sus Destructores Estelares en la batalla espacial, pero los deslizadores de nieve destruyeron a los atacantes antes de que alcanzaran el cañón. Las fuerzas del Ventisca sufrieron el acoso del fuego de los emplazamientos de la Alianza, pero el blindaje de los caminantes era demasiado fuerte para los láseres rebeldes. Solamente el Escuadrón Pícaro logró derribar un caminante, usando una táctica poco ortodoxa ideada por Luke Skywalker y el táctico Beryl Chiffonage, quienes confiaron en arpones magnéticos y cables de remolque para enredar las patas de los caminantes. Desafortunadamente, el éxito de la táctica fue mínimo, y los AT-AT derribaron muchos aerodeslizadores de nieve mediante mortíferas descargas de sus cañones desintegradores. Los rebeldes se refugiaron en las trincheras para protegerse. Luke fue derribado por el fuego de un caminante y apenas logró salir de su destrozada nave antes de que fuese aplastada por el AT-AT. En un acto que pareció preocupar a Palpatine sobre el creciente potencial Jedi en Luke, el joven piloto decidió derribar a un AT-AT por sus propios medios. Mediante un garfio y detonadores térmicos , consiguió precisamente eso, antes de reunirse con los rebeldes. [[Archivo:BatalladeHoth!.jpg|thumb|left|200px|Batalla frontal entre las Fuerzas Imperiales, que buscan destruir la Base Eco, y la Alianza, que hace lo posible por repeler la invasión]] La mayoría de los rebeldes en las trincheras estaban heridos, agonizando o muertos, o asustados y desmoralizados por el imparable ataque imperial. Los cañones rebeldes dispararon a los caminantes en vano. Muchos rebeldes encontraron la muerte ante los desgarradores rayos de los caminantes. Los AT-ST y las tropas de asalto de nieve barrieron lo que pudieron. Mientras las fuerzas de asalto acorazadas alcanzaban las trincheras, los soldados de la alianza, con la mayoría de sus cañones destruidos, sufrieron un severo ataque del fuego enemigo, y se ordenó la retirada. Gracias a la protección de otros AT-AT, Veers, al mando del Ventisca I, irrumpió a través de las líneas defensivas y procedió a destruir el generador principal. Tras la victoria, el bloqueo orbital comenzó gradualmente el bombardeo del campo de batalla, eliminando los puestos defensivos y desplegando aerodeslizadores de nieve hacia la superficie. Lord Vader dirigió personalmente a las tropas de la Legión 501 hasta la Base Eco, reduciendo a cualquiera que estuviese en su camino. Las tropas de la Alianza intentaron retrasar el avance imperial, pero fueron rápidamente aplastadas por el asalto mecanizado. Mientras las tropas de nieve perforaban los muros de hielo del búnker de la Base Eco y combatían con los defensores, el personal rebelde se vio obligado a huir. Después de que el conducto hasta los transportes rebeldes fuese bloqueado mediante el hundimiento del techo producido por el bombardeo imperial, Han Solo se las arregló para escapar en el Halcón Milenario con la Princesa Leia Organa, tras un cercano encuentro con un grupo avanzado de soldados de asalto. La Legión 501 se adentró en la base hasta el hangar trasero y el área de aterrizaje. Allí, la última tropa de rebeldes estaba embarcando en el último transporte. La élite de soldados de choque dirigidos por Vader les hizo retirarse de regreso, pero tuvieron muchas bajas a manos de baterías anti-infantería DF.9 y Bláster de repetición tipo E-web. Mientras los rebeldes y la Legión 501 se involucraban en el combate, un Destructor Estelar descendió hasta la atmósfera e inició el bombardeo. Gran parte de la infantería rebelde murió, aunque algunos quedaron rezagados. thumb|right|180px|Un [[AT-AT es incapacitado por un cable de remolque.]] Uno de los rebeldes, Dash Rendar quedó atrapado en el interior de la Base Eco en los hangares. Su carguero ligero YT-2400, el Jinete del Espacio, estaba al otro lado de la base, en donde no había energía. Utilizó la reserva de wampas como ventaja, liberándolos de la matanza de la infantería imperial. Después de restaurar la energía que permitió escapar al resto de rebeldes, sus problemas empeoraron; un caminante AT-ST logró infiltrarse tras las defensas de la base y penetrar en su interior. Sin embargo, Dash Rendar consiguió destruirlo y escapó en el Jinete del Espacio. El Escuadrón Pícaro y Luke Skywalker subieron hasta la atmósfera y escoltaron a los transportes de evacuación. Mientras avanzaban los bombarderos TIE, los Alas-X descendieron en picado y repelieron a los atacantes. Los restantes transportes partieron pero la batalla no había terminado. Consecuencias Aproximadamente treinta Transportes Medianos GR-75 consiguieron despegar junto con otras naves ligeras. A pesar de la protección que ofreció el Defensor Planetario KDY v-150, el escuadrón espacial imperial que bloqueaba el planeta se las arregló para destruir setenta transportes medianos rebeldes. La tripulación del cañón de iones, compuesto por tropas de la Alianza de Alderaan, fueron de los últimos en irse, destruyendo el cañón para enmascarar su huida a los sensores. A pesar de la huida de la mayoría del personal veterano, la perdida de hombres y materiales fue desastrosa para la Alianza Rebelde y fue un gran golpe para su lucha en la guerra. thumb|right|160px|[[Soldados de Asalto|Snowtrooper's atacando la Base Rebelde]] Pero el imperio no salió intacto de la batalla: al menos uno de los Destructores Estelares quedó temporalmente fuera de uso por rayo del cañón ión y varios AT-AT fueron destruidos por las defensas rebeldes, con más pérdidas por los traicioneros flujos de hielo. A pesar de obligar la evacuación de los rebeldes, las fuerzas imperiales fueron incapaces de destruir todos los transportes, mientras Lord Vader fracasó en lo que él consideraba el principal objetivo; capturar a Luke Skywalker. Darth Vader permaneció en el planeta con otra guarnición de tropas que aterrizó en el planeta como refuerzo para eliminar a las restantes tropas de las Fuerzas Especiales de la Alianza. Los deslizadores de nieve rebeldes fueron su única defensa pero fueron barridos rápidamente por varios interceptores TIE del Escuadrón de Interceptores TIE 128. Por la insistencia de Lord Vader de que su flota persiguiera al Halcón Milenario a través del campo de asteroides, perdieron dos de sus Destructores Estelares clase Imperial. El Halcón consiguió escapar a Bespin. Más tarde el Escuadrón Pícaro rescataría varios prisioneros de la batalla de Bakura y de las Fauces. Escuadrón Pícaro right|thumb|150px|Aerodeslizadores T-47 rebeldes atacan a los [[AT-ATs.]] Pilotos que combatieron durante la batalla (piloto/artillero): *Jefe Rojo: Luke Skywalker/Dak Ralter *Rojo 2: Zev Senesca/Kit Valent *Rojo 3: Wedge Antilles/Wes Janson *Rojo 4: Derek "Hobbie" Klivian/Kesin Ommis *Rojo 8: Zev Kabir/desconocido *Rojo 10: Tarrin Datch/desconocido *Rojo 11: Tenk Lenso/desconocido *Tycho Celchu/desconocido *Samoc Farr/desconocido *Nala Hetsime/desconocido *Rojo 12: Dash Rendar/artillero robótico Es probable que Tarn Mison, quien escoltó al Esperanza Brillante, último transporte en dejar Hoth, fuese también un piloto o artillero de un aerodeslizador de nieve. Entre bastidores thumb|right|AT-AT colapsado, arte conceptual cortesía de [[Ralph McQuarrie.]] La Batalla de Hoth aparece en varios juegos de video, tanto de consolas como de computadora, como una misión del juego desde una variedad de perspectivas. Shadows of the Empire y Rogue Squadron ponen al jugador en el asiento de un aerodeslizador contra las fuerzas blindadas Imperiales, mientras que Force Commander permite al jugador tomar el lugar del General Tantor y tomar el mando del asalto mecanizado. La serie Star Wars: Battlefront y Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds permite jugar como los Rebeldes o el Imperio. En la misión de campaña de Star Wars: Battlefront II, el jugador toma el rol de un stormtrooper que debe ayudar a destruir las defensas y el generador de escudos, y poner una señal para que la flota Imperial pueda bombardear al planeta. En LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy, la batalla se muestra más extensiva, con el jugador destruyendo incontables AT-ATs y AT-STs, aunque esta versión no es canónica. La Base Echo de Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy muestra 15 aerodeslizadores T-47, 9 en el Hangar 7 y el resto en el hangar de los transportes. Se desconoce si todos estos participaron en la batalla. Apariciones right|thumb|180px|Arte conceptual de Ralph McQuarrie. *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''The Empire Strikes Back'' radio *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' novel *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground Hoth'' *''Entrenched'' * *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' * Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, First Edition|Marooned on Hoth}} *''One Step Ahead'' *''Of Possible Futures: The Tale of Zuckuss and 4-LOM'' thumb|[[Soldado de asalto de las nieves|Soldados de nieve en la Batalla de Hoth.]] *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' (videojuego) * *''Murder on the Executor'' * * *''Star Wars 45: Death Probe'' *''Star Wars 47: Droid World'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Child of Light'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' novela *''Shadows of the Empire'' cómics *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Annual 3: The Apprentice'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela juvenil *''Goatgrass: The Tale of Ree-Yees'' *''One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid'' *''Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' *''X-wing: Rogue Leader 1'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Apple Jacks Special Bonus Story'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''Lucky'' *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' *''X-Wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-Wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-Wing: The Bacta War'' *''Tall Tales'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''X-Wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 1: Refugees, Part 1'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Conviction'' Apariciones no-canon *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Choose Your Own Star Wars Adventure: The Empire Strikes Back'' * *''Perfect Evil'' *''Star Wars 78: Hoth Stuff!'' }} Fuentes *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' * * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Chewbacca (In Bounty Hunter Disguise)|link=soteKchewbacca.asp}} * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Dash Rendar|link=soteKdash.asp}} * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Luke Skywalker (In Imperial Guard Disguise)|link=soteKluke.asp}} * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Boba Fett vs. IG-88|link=soteKboba-ig88.asp}} * *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Limited Collector's Edition *''Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' * * *''The Art of Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' *''Star Wars: The Annotated Screenplays'' * *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook - Special Edition'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' * *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' * * *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' * * *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' * *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' *''The Complete Star Wars Trilogy Scrapbook'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'' 2007 *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 10'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * * * *''Star Wars Art: Visions'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Millennium Falcon Owner's Workshop Manual'' * *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion''}} Enlaces externos * *A Ken Burns style mockumentary about Hoth and the Battle of Hoth * Notas y referencias Guerra Civil Galáctica 3 Hoth 3 Hoth Hoth